1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device and an electronic device having the same. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a pixel and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display (FPD) devices are widely used as a display device of electronic devices because FPD devices are relatively lightweight and thin compared to cathode-ray tube (CRT) display devices. Examples of FPD devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and organic light emitting display (OLED) devices. OLED devices have become popular due to their various advantages, such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, a thin thickness, low power consumption, etc.
A plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines may be formed on a display panel of the organic light emitting display device. A plurality of pixels may be formed in intersection regions of the data lines and the scan lines. A data voltage of an on-bias voltage may be provided to each of the pixels through the data lines when the organic light emitting display device is driven with a simultaneous emission with active voltage (SEAV) method. However, a pixel of the display panel may be damaged if the data voltage and the on bias voltage are simultaneously provided.